Electrostatic discharge (ESD) is a common problem for solid state circuits, such as circuits that use both discrete components and integrated silicon components. Electrostatic discharges have extremely fast rise times of 1 ns or less. Peak currents can reach as high as 30 amps and unclamped voltages as high as 15 KV. These high energy discharges have been found to destroy circuit components if these circuit components are not properly protected.